Mr Roe
Mr Roe is teacher at Rathborne High School and later found to be Matt's killer. Biography When Christa and Adam are placed in detention he pretends to be listening to music on his laptop but this is later revealed to be a ruse, as he was secretly listening to Adam's and Christa's conversations about Matt's death and their attempt to find the murderer. Over the course of the investigation he manipulates the gang into going after other suspects like; *Brandy Mulligan - He tries to move the suspicion of blame to her by telling the Adam and Christa about Brandy Mulligan is really part off the infamous Crompton family. *Mr Swan (Gym teacher) - In this attempt he lets slip that Swan wanted him to clean and bleach the gym toilets (where Matt was drowned) also when the gang discovered Matt's body in the gym this reinforced Swan's apparent guilt. Also when Christa begins to transform he uses a set of keys (stolen from Swan) and locks the gang in the gym, believing Christa's scream of pain to be that of her finding Matt's body. In addition he is also found to follow Adam and Christa (all be it out of sight) on their murder hunt when they go after the CCTV footage. In episode 8, Roe becomes aggressive & manic upon discovery of his deed, far different that his usual passive self. Upon being found out he immediately clubs Mr Swan over the back of the head whilst he tried to call the police. When confronted by the gangs discovery of Matt's body, Roe believed Adam and Christa had been tormenting him with the idea of vampires werewolves and ghosts, so to pretend Matt was still 'around' as a ghost. only to be proven wrong when Matt moves a chalk board and writes "Why?". It is revealed the reason Roe killed Matt was after he believed Matt had keyed his car (but really he was running from the girls changing rooms) this act pushed him over the edge after suspected years of bullying and abuse by students, and following Matt to the toilets where he believes he is writing graffiti about him (when it was in fact "I "Heart" Christa"), and kills him in a fit of rage. He later moves Matt's body to the Gym's equipment locker and with a stolen set of keys takes the CCTV footage of his actions. After confessing his reasons for murder he emotionally breaks down, but after Matt’s door appears he is quick to try and remove Matt’s body and attacks Adam and Christa, only to be flung into Matt's door to the other side by Adam. It is later shown that he is attempting to get back from the other side, so he can kill the trio. It is unknown if he will be returned from the other side at a later date, however the fact that Matt did not pass over is seen as a cliffhanger and therefore Series 2 is seen as likely. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BBC Characters Category:Becoming Human Category:BBC Humans Category:Characters Becoming Human